strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Force Heroes 3
Strike Force Heroes 3 is the third instalment of the series and is currently available on notdoppler.com, armorgames.com and sky9games.com. Unlike previous titles, the game doesn't have a campaign mode but has 60 missions in a form of a story. Plot The Scientist has taken over GLOBEX and has brainwashed the original Strike Force Heroes after capturing them in the second game (except General West, who was murdered by Dex) and Strike Force Command wants Wesley (the first player character and assumed to be the "Rookie" mentioned in SFH2) to rebuild the squad and stop your former allies before they help GLOBEX take over the world with their clone army. In the end, the original Strike Force Heroes are defeated and the clone army's rampage is stopped. The Scientist, furious at the failure of his plans, massacres his entire staff and proclaims that he will succeed where his predecessor had failed by destroying the SFH once and for all. Meanwhile, back in SFH base, Wesley gets an unexpected message from a very much alive GLOBEX Leader... Gameplay The game has over 60 missions available to play. Each has its own difficulty level. There are 49 main missions and 11 special missions. These special mission allow players to get a new class every time they complete it. It also includes Daily Missions where it would have an available Enemy Level stat so players can select their squad to play against. When creating a Custom Game, there 2 choices: *'AI Bots - '''Fight against AI enemies. *'Squad Code - A new feature where players can copy their friend's squad code, paste it on theirs and battle against their friend's squad. It has 8 classes, which some are the same as previous ones and others a combination of them, as well as over 100 perks/flaws/traits, so no hero will be exactly the same. If a hero fights too many battles in a row they could become tired or injured, this is where the new day system comes in. Unlike previous games, classes aren't customizable and are randomly generated when purchased, as well as giving certain abilities, advantages and disadvantages. There are 3 sets of traits that one can select at levels 5, 10 and 15. As usual, each one can receive a name, and you can optionally rename them. The heroes, however, aren't able to fight every time. If you send one on a mission too many times in a row, the hero will be tired and lose certain base stats: * '''TIRED: The hero will have a hand over their stomach and lose 20% of their stats. * INJURED: The hero will be barely standing with their arms down and lose 50% of their stats. * '''CRITICAL: '''The hero will be on the ground, looking like surrendering, and lose 99% of their base stats. Every time you win a battle, a day will pass, each day a hero will be slightly healed, and you can hire a new hero to assist you in battle, while you can only have a maximum of 5 heroes, come with you at a time it makes for some good squad building and customization, and you can choose the weapons you teammates come with into battle. Another feature is the ability to swap heroes during battle. Say, a teammate has the flag, do you think you can run it better? Swap and there you go! You will also be getting free items and weapons for completing missions, and if you happen to find a blueprint you can use the workshop to reforge it into a slightly better-than-most gun. These weapons start out at level 1. The Workshop is a new feature in the game where players are able to make weapons by obtaining blueprints. Players can also choose a weapon of their choice and upgrade it 5x. This feature allows players to make weapons instead of visiting the Store and purchase them. Category:Strike Force Heroes 3